Reaper of the Seven Sins (Beta)
by Just Asian Things
Summary: When the one thing that kept your life together dies, everything and everyone changes. (A/N) Yeah, I suck at summaries. First fic, and it's not actually Vocaloids just to let you know, but I'm thinking of just throwing them in at one point. Crack ships/OCxOC
1. Nice to Meet You!

"Ran~~~! Hurry up, we're _late_!" Mirai hollered at her sluggish twin brother. She continued to run up the hill. Heiwa Hill. The borderline of the demon realm and human world. This meant this area was the only area demons and humans can meet; the others have been sealed off by legendary Creator Seishin.

Ran was still basically at the bottom of the hill. ' _Why in the_ world _would Mirai be here?"_ It better not be a demon. This _Shiro_ guy better not be a demon. Upon reaching the top of the hill, Ran was met with quite a charming boy. The second they made eye contact, Ran knew, this boy was a demon. His right eye, hidden by white bangs, sparked more than it ever had before. This was no regular demon. This was-

"Ran, quit staring at him like that, you're making him uncomfortable," Mirai snapped at her twin. This snapped him out of his thoughts and his eyes were normal again. Ran blinked twice and actually looked at his sister. She had her arms crossed.

' _That's_ _strange, Mirai never snaps at me. THIS MUST BE MIND CONTROL_.' Ran grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his side. Trying his signature "low-key" technique, as Mirai calls the "being-a-suck-up" technique, Ran smiled at the boy with matching white hair. "Hello you must be Shiro. Nice to meet you, name's Ran. What have you been doing with my sister?"

Mirai snatched her wrist away and glared at him, something she'd _never_ do. "Relax Ran, we've known each other for like three whole months now." And it was as if she read his mind because she added, "Yes, I know I didn't tell you he was a demon, but _please_ don't mess things up between us okay? Just get along."

"Mirai...I just I can't not trust you people like him. What if you get hurt? Then mother would- she'd..." Ran couldn't finish his sentence. Thoughts of what his parents would do TO HIM if they found out. But no, they'd never lay a hand on Mirai. Never. Because she was the special one. The _spoiled_ one.

Shiro couldn't take the tension. He took a deep breath and finally greeted Ran back. "Hello Ran! My name's Shiro. You don't have to worry about any of that, dude, I'd never let your sister get hurt." He offered a hand, in which Ran reluctantly shook. Precisely after 3 seconds of the small contact, Mirai broke the handshake. Shiro looked at her confused, and Ran would've been confused but he caught the aggressive glance Mirai shot him in half a millisecond. "Anyways~ Shiro, you have to try this new recipe my mother made the other day-"

Ran sighed and simply turned away making his way down the hill. He stopped his tracks when he remembered his mother's voice: "Don't come home without your sister unless you're looking for death." Ran cursed at himself and awkwardly headed back up to the top of the hill, but he chose to nap on the other side of the huge memorial Sakura Tree.

Shiro "occasionally" stole a glance of Ran's sleeping figure. He looked as if he was his twin, red eyes no longer visible and bangs angled to the left instead of the right. Mirai caught onto that and frequently shifted around to block his vision. She became pretty aggravated when Shiro cut off in the middle of his sentences or gave her half-assed responses. "You know what, the sun will be setting soon so I gotta head home. See you tomorrow!" And she was off, picking some flowers along the way.

Who knows how much time passed. It's not like Ran got any actual sleep, using all of his will force not to scream at the two on the other side. "Ne~ Ran, you're sister just went running off and you're still napping? How cute~" Red met blue at that instant. Shiro loomed over him for another two seconds before flying back.

" _Excuse_ me?" Ran sat up. "I'm not, how to put this this nicely, _gay._ But if you roll that way then uhm _..._ I won't judge you _."_

 _"_ Oh please, as if you didn't think I was cute earlier _."_

 _How did he- "_ And as if you didn't stare at me while I was napping earlier."

 _(_ **Author's Note) Yeah, italics are broken so everything from now to the end of the chapter will have to be italicized. Sorry** **_about that guys_** _QwQ_

 _A light blush crept it's way to Shiro's cheeks. "I wasn't even...!"_

 _"I mean, I know I'm hot and everything, but you shot me so many looks I think there's a hole through my hot face."_

 _"S-shut up you, you sarcastic peasant!" Shiro took a swung at him, but Ran easily evaded and took hold of Shiro's wrist and threw him down... the hill... Ran tried letting go so Shiro could fall on his own, but it was far too late. 'If I'm going down, so is he!' Shiro thought as he twisted his body and dragged Ran down the hill with him._

 _And oh so awkwardly they tumbled down the hill in the most unfortunate position ever, landing perfectly with Shiro, who was clinging onto Ran, on top. Both of them were panting heavily with their eyes snapped shut. They hadn't realized Mirai saw all of it (actually she only saw the grand finale but whatever). It was when Mirai called Ran's name when they both took a look at her._ _Mirai's eyes were basically circles, glistening from who knows what cause. The death grip on the daisies loosened, and they fell to the ground._

 _In a flash, Mirai was gone, leaving the two white headed boys dumbfounded. "Y-you! Why'd you do that?!" Shiro yelled at the boy under him, sitting up in Ran's stomach._

 _"MY fault? You started it!" Oh so this is how it's going to be, a typical preteen drama llama fight as if no one saw this coming. Ran propped himself up on his elbows glaring at Shiro. "You just had to try to start a fight huh?"_

 _"I wouldn't have if you learned some respect for others!" Shiro returned his icy glare._

 _"YOU started the smart remarks incase you have already forgotten."_

 _"No I didn't I complimented you! But you had to go on and question my sexuality with your sarcasm."_

 _"So you're saying that going around calling other guys cute is NOT gay? I have plenty of evidence where that came from."_

 _"Ughh it's not like I would've actually hurt you anyways; you're Mirai's brother."_

 _"Tchhh, yea right, you're just saying that to cover up the fact that I totally wrecked you up there."_

 _"You almost KILLED me-"_

 _"Rolling down a grassy hill would totally kill a dirty demon like you." Ran put extra emphasis in the last part._

 _Shiro gasped, hate clearly visible in his cold eyes. "How DARE a filthy peasant like you talk to me like that? No wonder Mirai spends more time with a 'dirty demon' than with her OWN. TWIN. BROTHER."_

 _"Well then. Get the hell off of me and let's settle this like men, or are you too much of a pussy to do so?"_

 _"Hah, you aren't even a teen yet and you're acting all high and mighty. It's true I am royalty myself, but at least I have MANNERS." Shiro glared at the boy under him. "How pathetic, you can't even pick yourself up, how...defenseless."_

 _"RAAAAAAAN!" A feminine voice spoke like nails on a chalkboard. "STAND." At that moment Shiro couldn't help but notice how Ran's vibrant crimson eyes lost all color and he was void of all emotions. Ran pulled Shiro's collar down and pinned him down in less than a heartbeat and stood up straight, eyes forward, unblinking._

 _"Explain why you made your little sister cry? You KNOW our little moneymaker can't be heartbroken two days before the show, right?" Shiro's eyes widened as he flattened himself more on the grassy meadow. This was Ran's mother._

 _"I have done nothing related to the cause of such action, Mother." Wow, Shiro didn't even know Ran was capable of speaking that way. What happened to the preteen just a couple seconds ago?_

 _"Bullshit! That's double the punishment for lying tonight. Hurry up and get home before I triple it."_

 _Ran's b_ _alled fists tighten_ _ed, and anyone with a brain could tell he was holding in a flood of tears. "Yes Mother." Traitorous tears made it out, yet Ran refused to stutter. He glanced down at Shiro and tried to smile, mouthing "goodbye" before leaving him behind._

 _Shiro blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. He headed home, thoughts overwhelming him for the rest of the day, and maybe even in his dreams, but it's not like he needed any sleep anyways. 'What is the story behind this?'_


	2. Time for a Makeover!

(A/N) You're still here! Oh my gosh, thank you so so so much for reading my trashiness! ILYSM

Ran POV

Its been almost 13 years of this abuse now so it's not like I'm not used to it. My parents made me stay outside, as usual, and didn't feed me, as if they were going to anyways. I curled up against myself on top of the roof. I basically live up here and to be honest, I'd much much rather.

The red marks on my back still stung, but they weren't bleeding so I'm not going to complain. Ugh, what happened earlier was so embarrassing. As if even making eye contact with Shiro wasn't enough for me to cringe let alone being yelled at by your step mom. Yin said I was "all powerful" so _why_ do I have to play by their rules?

Tap, tap, tap. My eyes shot open and I could feel my adrenaline starting up. But then a familiar voice had me stumped. "Hey Ran, you still awake, ni~?" Oh my- if you poke me one more time, I swear to Yin I'm going to drop kick you to China.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I growled. Now's not really the best time to talk, after all, it's _your_ fault. The look that Mirai gave me, those puppy eyes, was so different from earlier...

"I'm sorry about this afternoon. I kinda... overreacted." Heh, damn right you better be sorry you little- "I brought you some food, but don't tell Mother." She beamed with the dumbest, yet brightest smile ever.

I took one bite and the distortion in her expression made me knew, I fucked up. "Oh my Lord, what do you want."

"Well, I ran off before I got the time to tell Shiro about our 13th birthday party in two days. So~ you have to do it for me because Mom and Dad said something about a make over or whatever."

"...That's it? Nothing diabolical this time?"

"Nope. That's all you have to do." She handed me an invitation. And a small wrapped up box. I swear that will look so gay, Mirai, please no. "Hey, by the way, did you get your script for the show?"

"No...I didn't know we were doing it this year." Mirai mouthed a silent "oh" and hugged me good night before crawling back into the window into what was supposed to be our room, but I guess I live on the roof now.

~TIME SKIP~

Mirai POV

I woke up earlier than usual with a big smile planted on my face. Today was makeover day and I can't help but to be excited on skipping classes. It's not like I need them, I'm going to be a teen soon so that basically means I don't have to go to school anymore.

I knocked on my parent's bedroom door and entered. Mother was already dressed in formal attire and father was checking himself out in the mirror. "Oh, our little Seraph is awake early today." Father spoke with a smug grin.

"Looks like you want to get that makeover now _doesn't_ it?" Mother chimed in.

I didn't think much of it. I mean they always talk to me like that. "Yes, let's go right now!" I ran into my father's embrace and was seated on his shoulders.

"Thirteen tomorrow. Aren't you getting too old for this?" Father teased as we walked outside and waited for mother before boarding our carriage.

"Never!" I giggled. I looked up at the roof and didn't see Ran. Whatever, maybe he just woke up earlier than I did like always.

It was a long and boring ride to a... River? I looked up at my Father. What's this all about? Where's my professional barber and stylist? "Darling, how does it sound to be an only child?" Hmm well I haven't really thought about-

"You're not talking about Ran are you? You're not saying that you'll-"

"Darling, of course not, I was just asking..." I noticed tension. I _sensed_ it. "Stay here while I help your mother unpack our breakfast.

"Okay Daddy but don't be too long," I smiled. One minute. Not on thing has been unloaded. One minute fifteen seconds. Ok I'm going to see what the deal is.

"...the plan is simple, Jack, we make Mirai look like Ran, get our butler to kill that piece of trash, then the people will think Mirai died instead."

"I understand that part, but why do we have to make it look like our precious Seraph is dead?"

"Because...she can't actually do anything. It'll be a matter of time before the people realize. Then where do we get our money?"

"I heard Mirai can purify the corrupted. Oh I know! We can-"

"No you fool! Everyone has been sealed by the Japanese Imperial Exorcist Squad. Nobody needs a _purifier_ anymore!"

"Oh, well then this should be easy. Both of them are idiots so they should play out on our trap easily."

I was holding my breath. My eyes were wide and I felt like I could die right then and there. Oh right, that's what they want for the audience to think. I need to escape. I _need_ to tell Ran.

 _Crack_! Fuck.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

Oh no, oh nononononono! Gotta run. Gotta run fast. Ugh why didn't I bother to change out of this stupid negligee. It's so unladylike to run while constantly have to pull you shirt/dress down. Annnnnnnd I trip. Of course.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Mother half scolded me. "We haven't even started the make over yet."

I should've just kept my mouth shut. I _really_ should've. "Shut up you old hag! I know what you're planning and I'll never let you get away with it!"

"Well, then Jack I guess we're forced to do things the _hard_ way." She threw the tightest grip on my wrist and pushed me back towards the river.

"No, no! Daddy don't let this witch do this to me!"

So called Daddy pulled out a freaking switchblade on me. "Well that witch is my one and only darling. You'll pay for what you've said, Seraph."

The two switched roles and Mither now had the switchblade to my long white hair. "Now I was going to actually try to make you look like Ran, but now I guess I'll just cut it all off." Ooh that sent my adrenaline off alright. I kicked that man so hard in the balls it's not even funny. The funny part is when he rolled over the lady and pushed them both into the river. Wow I can't believe those losers are my step parents.

And off I ran. The butler was after me but he's an old man, not some stereotypical hot anime guy named Sebastian. He was just some overweight old man.

I need to find Ran.


End file.
